


[Podfic] My Love Should Be Heard and Not Seen

by remthedogsitter



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Be kind please, I feel like young!Cecil getting his first tape recorder, Little Reporter's Notebook, M/M, Phone Sex, Podifc, ambiguous character, and i got possessed one night, and i may have a tendency to eat my words, any errors are mine, because i was the only one at home, but seriously the writing is wonderful, cecil can be whoever you want him to be, decided to record it, first podfic, phone sex operator, to read it to myself, two takes!, uhm i did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remthedogsitter/pseuds/remthedogsitter
Summary: This is the Podfic version of lurknomoar's fic. Summary is as follows:Cecil Palmer is the best phone sex operator in the small company called Night Vale. One night, a slightly tipsy and very lonely scientist dials his number, and gets far more than he bargained for - a late night conversation about advanced biochemistry, a brand new fetish for surreal horror, a surprisingly reasonable internship program, some newts, and slowly, strangely, the love of his life.





	[Podfic] My Love Should Be Heard and Not Seen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurknomoar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurknomoar/gifts).



> Soooooo, I'm actually surprised that this doesn't have a podfic version yet. SO HERE IT IS (I don't know when I'll have the time/isolation to do the next chapter but eventually lol)

Here's the first chapter of My Love Should Be Heard and Not Seen.

19.0 MB mp3 file, 20:47 minutes

File can be downloaded here on Google Drive: [ CHAPTER 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B-HCPJdurjszOGZiTktHQzF3OTg)


End file.
